


Someday

by Darkestwolfx



Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, stars and space, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestwolfx/pseuds/Darkestwolfx
Summary: Someday would come. After all, they were only men.
Series: March Prompt a Day 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660813
Kudos: 8





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This really is nothing but a drabble. Part of me wanted it to be longer but I had no clue how to do that without ruining what was here so for now this is it.

**10: Someday**

Summary: Someday would come. After all, they were only men.

Words: 590

Spoilers: None.

* * *

In the space of a day many things could happen.

You could sleep, or eat ice cream, or go for a run.

Some days were better than others, and some were horrifically worse. That seemed to be a fact of life.

Many things now could be classed as facts, what with the continued expansion of technology and knowledge.

For instance, it was a fact now that if there was a disaster, a time of great need, International Rescue would respond.

But, someday the world might have to exist without International Rescue.

Someday.

Someday many things would happen.

There were infinite possibilities, John knew that better than many.

Some things were more certain than others; like day crossing into night and night crossing into day. That was an infinite loop likely to never be stopped so long as the sun burned, and the Earth continued to orbit.

The stars appearing at night.

The meteors showers that occurred with precision.

The presence of gravity, making it so that water ran down and not up.

There were many things the human race had named as certain.

John liked these things. There was a sense of routine and expectation. There was something you could wait for, rely on. They were useful pieces of information.

It was a fact of life that somethings were inevitable.

There were many things which would happen that the human race couldn't predict as easily as they could try to do with the weather.

John was less keen on these, but prepared for them. He spent his life waiting for people to call him with the unexpected and unprecedented. It was just another fact of life that it would happen, and with great frequency. People fell into the clutches of trouble far more than he had ever expected. He thought their would be some logic which kept people away from it.

There didn't seem to be, and he supposed that was exactly what kept _them_ so close to it.

Things like viruses and calamities and the end of the world. Big things, disastrous things.

That was why the world had International Rescue.

But someday…

Someday the world might have to exist without International Rescue. And John knew from looking down upon the beautiful planet, that it wouldn't be ready. It wouldn't know how to cope or what to do. They would flounder in the waters until they overcame them.

For a long time, he wondered if there was anything they could do – to secure the future of International Rescue and make it a fixture, or to the prepare the world for that _someday._ There wasn't. Not that he could come up with at least. The only thing he came up with was to play the waiting game and see what the future brought. To do everything in their power to better those chances, but understand that despite all their heroics and miracles pulled off, they were still only men who were as vulnerable to the hidden power of the future as any other.

They were only _men_.

And someday, they would be only bones.

John loved to look down on the Earth. To see the beautiful planet from up high. Because someday he knew he wouldn't be able to anymore.

And he wanted to carry that image with him.

Carry it to the final _someday_ that he got.

Because everyone had one.

Someday to live… and someday to die.

And some day _s_ to do everything else in between.

International Rescue were no different.

After all, they were _only_ men.


End file.
